


Heroes of War

by RatingHyperion



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Please read the warnings!, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatingHyperion/pseuds/RatingHyperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos is captured by Israphel for information about their plans and Honeydew's whereabouts. When he doesn't give up the information, Israphel gets angry. </p>
<p>(Please, please read the notes. This has an explicit rating for the content, not the language.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes of War

**Author's Note:**

> This is not for the faint of heart. This will be brutal, dark and not very pleasent to read. I warn you now, if you do have a problem with blood and torture, this is not a fic for you.

The light burned through Xephos' closed eyes and he struggled to block it out. His head was pounding and the last thing he remembered was heading off into the desert after escaping the underground lab. Himself and Honeydew rushed off and he had gotten distracted by something. He regretted that when something hit him hard over the head and dragged him away. He had always been one to get distracted since he crashed on the planet and it seemed to be his downfall. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room and frowned. The walls were cobblestone and were tinted green with moss, there were no torches on the walls and it caused the room to be incredibly dark. The only light was a small lamp hanging over him, causing the light to shine in his eyes and making his vision worse. Too much light in his eyes caused him to go blind and it was times like this that he hated having eyes that glowed in the darkness. He was tied down to a cold, metal table with metal cuffs pinning down his arms and legs. His sleeves had been torn as had his pant legs and it revealed the skin underneath. He heard the sounds of a pressure plate being stepped on and someone walking into the room. One person? No, two people? It was two people and his heart began to speed up. The lamp was moved away from his eyes and his vision partially returned, causing his surroundings to become blurry. "Well well well, you've woken up. It's about time, Spaceman. I have a lot of things to discuss with you" a voice said. He instantly recognised it and as he looked up, a white blurry face came into view.  _Israphel._  
"I have nothing to tell you. I'd rather die than tell you anything" he spat angrily, glaring in the general direction the man was stood in. Israphel laughed a sick, empty laugh which caused a chill to run up Xephos' spine and his skin to crawl.  
"Oh don't worry, that can be arranged. But if you play nice and tell me what I want to know, you can walk out of here unharmed. Now, you're going to play nice and tell me everything I want to know. Starting with what you plan on doing to my beautiful sand. I've already destroyed that wall enough to cause it to flow over" he growled low in his ear. It made Xephos feel sick. "Tell me Spaceman. When you landed here, did you think it was going to be peaceful? Did you think you could live happily ever after and run around with that dwarf? You won't get a chance to be free when I win. You can't beat me. You'll lose."

Minutes had become to feel like hours and Xephos remained silent. He wasn't saying a word about their plans and everything they had done leading up to that point. He wasn't putting Honeydew at risk and he knew that by now, the dwarf would be looking for him. He could hear the anger in his voice even though he wasn't in the same room as him and it kept his spirits high. Israphel's patience was beginning to wear thin. "You won't talk? I'll make you talk." His long, slender fingers grasped a cloth that was covering a table and pulled it off. There were various torture impliments ranging from knives, bamboo shoots, buckets of water and different sets of pliers. He swallowed hard and knew he wouldn't be walking out of there alive. His mind began racing and he had to force himself to calm down. He took a deep, shakey breath and looked around. "And the panic begins. You can prevent this, Xephos. You can make it easy on yourself and save me the trouble" the sickening smile returned and it caused his stomach to churn. Xephos remained silent and watched as Israphel picked up the bamboo shoots and gave it to his minion. "Get him to talk. Do what you need to" and with that, he walked out of the room. Xephos looked up to try and see who he was talking to but the light still had him partially blinded. That cursed man knew all the ways to keep him from seeing and it was beginning to make him very irate. He felt someone grab his fingers and push something up against his nails hard. "Talk. Now!" the voice hissed. Xephos remained silent and said nothing, keeping a cool composure. That was until pain shot through his fingers and his hand as the bamboo shoot was shoved hard under his nail, causing him to cry out in pain. He still refused to talk and he knew the longer he kept the silence up, the more pain he was going to suffer. In his mind it was worth it to protect his friend. He was stuck in a position of being able to stop himself for being brutally hurt and protecting himself. It was a constant fight in his mind but he knew that on his planet, he had been told that protecting your comrades comes first. He felt the burning going through his fingers and the pain was so excrutiating that moving them even a small amount hurt.

The light was moved back in his eyes and he heard something else being picked up off of the tray. He tried to see if he could hear what it was but when there was no sound, he swallowed hard. "Last chance. Where is the dwarf?" the voice hissed. It was a definate hiss he heard and he knew instantly who was torturing him. Creeper Boss. He felt a sudden white flash of pain shoot along his arm and he instantly knew what was happening. As the hours passed, they began to feel like days. His body had gone into shock from the amount of pain inflicted upon him and he was struggling to remain conscious. He was holding on to the hope that Honeydew would rescue him soon. He would find him and save his life but as the hours passed, that optimism was beginning to fade. He had a constant drip of something that felt like acid on his skin and it was slowly burning through his skin layer by layer. He wanted to cry and scream but his throat was dry and he didn't have the energy. The door re-opened and he heard the faint steps of someone walking over to him. "You can make this end, Spaceman. Just tell me where the Dwarf is and I will put you out of your suffering."  
"I can't tell you where he is. I don't know where he is" he forced the words out and his voice sounded strange to his ears. He wasn't technically lying. He honestly had no idea where his friend was and if he was even coming for him. Israphel sighed in exasperation and grabbed a pair of pliers and a clamp and forced his mouth open. "I should cut out your tongue for lying to me" he growled, pure hatred dripped of of every sylablle. Panic hit Xephos like a tsunami and it got worse when he felt the pliers begin pulling at one of his teeth. His eyes widened and as he began pulling, the pain became too much and caused him to scream and thrash about in the restraints. The tooth was ripped from his gums and he felt the blood beginning to flow down the back of his throat. The sound of an explosion upstairs got everyones attention and Xephos began to feel the effects of blood loss. He was dizzy and was becoming disorientated and just wanted to sleep. He was thankful for the distraction as it caused Israphel to leave the room to investigate.

"Where is he ya pale faced bastard?!" That voice. The voice of the person who he was hoping would come for him, finally came. The sounds of explosions and fighting came from the floor above and Xephos heard the sounds of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.   
"Dwarf."   
"Asshole. Let him go. Now" Honeydew snarled, glaring at him. His attention was briefly drawn to Xephos and he felt the anger build up inside of him when he saw the state that he was in. "I won't let him go but now I have you both, I can put him out of his misery" he signalled for someone to walk over to the table and Honeydew watched as one of his minions grabbed a large, sharp blade and pulled it up the main vein of Xephos' arm, causing blood to spill. He groaned exhaustedly and began to give up. His body was shutting down and there was nothing he could do. Honeydew swung his axe hard into where Israphel should have been standing but he was gone. He ran over and slammed it into the minion, causing him to drop the blade and fall to the ground dead. He undid the restraints and grabbed a rag, pressing it hard against Xephos' arm. "Come on stay awake. You can't go just yet, I just found you" Honeydew said to him gently. He tried to keep him awake and keep him talking. "Come on say something. Please say something."   
"Thank... You friend" he whispered. His breathing was becoming laboured and it was scaring the dwarf. He dug through his pack until he found a healing potion and he uncorked it quickly, tipping it into his mouth and coaxing him to swallow it.   
"Come on Xeph. You can't give up, we're meant to be heroes. We're meant to save the world. Please" Honeydew's voice was beginning to break when he realised the potion wasn't working. He gave the dwarf a weak smile and closed his eyes.   
"Thank you" he whispered. His breathing slowed down and eventually came to a stop.

He had lost too much blood and his body had suffered too much trauma and shock and eventually couldn't sustain itself, causing him to die. He didn't die alone though. He held on long enough for Honeydew to find him and to be able to say his last goodbye. It broke the dwarf's heart to have to carry him out of the building and to bury him. He didn't bother fighting away the tears as he carried his body across the desert and into Icaria. He didn't care that everyone could see one of the great heroes of Minecraftia crying as he lowered him into the ground. He sat at the grave for 2 days and 2 nights, telling him everything that he didn't get the chance to say. The tears fell harder until he eventually had nothing left to cry. He shoved his diamond sword into the ground and turned his back as he walked away. He had one thing left to do.

Kill Israphel.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through, congratulations. This was something that I've not written before but when it comes to torture, its strangely something I can write. I'm sorry if you didn't like it and if you couldn't make it through, how are you reading this?


End file.
